Aun así te seguiré amando
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: [Finalizado] [AU] [OoC] [Resumen] Sakura esta emocionada a que llegue el fin de las clases y empiece el verano para poder declararle sus sentimientos al joven que le gusta, pero por desgracia le declara sus sentimientos a otro chico y con este trayendo su propio destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

_**Aun así te seguiré amando**_

**Capítulo **

**El Día que llovió, mi corazón latió.**

**Sakura POV**

Por fin hoy era el día en que le entregaría mi declaración al hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde que entre a la universidad de diseño, él era un chico muy apuesto, noble, de buen corazón pues lo había visto en varias ocasiones ayudando a la demás gente sin pedir nada a cambio, amaba a los animales y a la naturaleza, era un hombre perfecto y yo estaba enamorada de él.

Dentro de la universidad solo lo saludada cuando me lo encontraba en los pasillos, él estaba en el último grado de la misma carrera que la mía y yo pues aun estaba a la mitad me faltaba unos dos años para terminar así que era mi oportunidad para declárame y que él supiera mis sentimientos, pero como era muy tímida le hice una carta y lindo dibujo en donde estábamos los dos en un parque mirándonos con una sonrisa, lo había visto en el parque estaba cerca de mi casa y lo dibuje obvio que dibuje a un lado de él para que el dibujo se viera que estábamos los dos en aquel mágico lugar.

Mire hacia la ventana y sonreí el cielo estaba tan azul, el sol brillaba en lo alto de este era un buen día sin nubes perfecto para la declaración.

Miro el sobre que contenía el dibujo y la carta de mis sentimientos por él, el maestro termino su clase y la campana sonó todos hablaban sobre las tareas que teníamos que realizar en el verano.

― Sakura estas lista― me dijo mi amiga Tomoyo la cual me sonreía.

― ¡Si estoy lista! ― le dije con emoción y salimos las dos del salón, caminamos por el pasillo y como siempre allí estaba él sentado en las bancas del jardín de la escuela aun estaba organizando sus cosas y sonreí al verlo con aquel gesto de paz y tranquilidad.

― Vamos Sakura si no lo haces él se ira y no lo veras hasta dentro de dos meses cuando se termina las vacaciones de verano― me dijo mi amiga y camine por las escaleras para encontrarlo en aquella banca y declararle mis sentimientos camine hacia las puertas de la escuela pero ve que él regresaba a dentro pues a fuera estaba empezando a llover, lo mire que entro por la puerta y sonreí.

― Yukito…yo quiero darte mis sentimientos― le dije y me incline y espere a que dijera algo pero nada solo un silencio.

Mire al frente y me encontré con alguien más que me miraba con una sonrisa de lado, no era Yukito.

Gire para ver en donde estaba y él estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela con una chica pelirroja, apreté fuertemente la carta y mis labios él no se detuvo a verme, lo miraba que se alejaba con aquella chica que le decía algo que a él le hacía gracia pues reía abiertamente.

― Niña― escuche a mis espalda y me dio un escalofrió aquella voz, me gire para ver al chico que era un poco más alto que yo, pelo castaño y un poco rebelde, ojos color ámbar que me sonreía de lado ― Tu acabas de confesar tus sentimientos por mi― me dijo y yo lo mire aterraba pues no sabía su nombre, el chico se estaba acercando a mí con aquella mirada que tanto me daba miedo mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sentí un viento entrar por la puerta haciendo volar mi sobre con mi declaración.

― ¡Sakura! ― escuche la voz de mi amiga que llego lo más rápido a donde estaba y me tomo del brazo salimos de la escuela sin mirar atrás, la lluvia caía en el paraguas de mi amiga y yo estaba tan sumida en mi que no percataba de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

― Él no me miro ― le dije a mi amiga con lagrimas en mis ojos ella me abrazo aun con el paraguas.

― Lo siento mucho Sakura― me dijo y yo solo llore en su hombro, me sentía como una niña tonta porque no podía hacerme notar con los chicos era tan inocente.

― Yo…― la mire y es cuando me di cuenta de que no traía mi sobre ― Mi declaración― le dije y corrí hacia la escuela aun con la lluvia mojándome completamente pero eso no importaba mucho pues tenía que recuperar mi sobre antes de que alguien la viera.

― ¡Sakura! ― Me gritaba mi amiga.

Corrí hasta llegar a la escuela agitada por tanto correr y empapada del agua que aun caía del cielo recordé que alguien entro justo cuando aquel chico se me estaba acercando y mi sobre voló hacia fuera lo busque por las bancas que estaba allí pero no había nada, me arrodille en el pasto y empecé a llorar amargamente pues era posible que alguien ya la había encontrado y le diría a Yukito sobre la existencia de mis sentimientos, él me odiaría para siempre.

― Sakura eres muy tonta― me dije a mi misma, la lluvia caía en mi cabeza pero después ya no la sentía mire hacía arriba y me encontré con aquella sonrisa cálida que me hacía sentir algo en mi corazón.

― ¿Te sucede algo Kinomoto?― me dijo y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, me dio su pañuelo.

― Gracias― le dije aun mirándolo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? ― me pregunto y yo baje la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía.

― Nada sin importancia― le dije y mire a mi amiga que me miraba estaba igual de agitada por correr.

― Sakura― me dijo y se acerco a mi ― Vamos a casa o te resfriaras― me dijo y yo camine a su lado.

― ¡Que tenga unas lindas vacaciones de verano! ― nos dijo Yukito con una sonrisa y yo baje la mirada pues me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a mi casa me cambie de ropa pero aun así me dio un resfriado y termine en cama al inicio de mis vacaciones, ahora estaba viajando con mi padre a la playa pues me había prometido que me enseñaría a pescar este verano.

Al llegar me indico la cabaña que estaba a las orillas de la playa y sonreí al ver el agua tan azul y la arena tan blanca.

― Como es posible que no esté reservada― dijo mi padre con malestar al dueño de las cabañas.

― Le repito profesor Kinomoto que no reservo la cabaña con anticipación― el dueño le decía a mi padre.

― Pero si lo hice― dijo mi padre mirándome.

― Pues no― dijo el dueño y se marcho sin decir más.

― Y ahora que aremos― le dije a mi padre y él solo sonrío.

― Lo siento Sakura pero tendremos que regresar― dijo mi padre y yo suspire con malestar no quería entra de nuevo al carro que parecía un infierno y menos viajar en carretera que era una tortura.

― No padre quiero quedarme― le dije.

― Y donde nos quedaremos en la playa no podemos Sakura― me dijo y yo solo suspire mire al mar.

― Profesor Kinomoto― escuche una voz que llamaba a mi padre y me gire para ver quién era, la gran sorpresa que me lleve era el chico de la escuela.

― Eres hijo de Hien Li― dijo mi padre y yo lo mire con sorpresa mi padre lo conocía.

― Si señor― dijo el chico con una reverencia de respeto hacia mi padre ― Mi nombre es Shaoran Li― dijo y me miro serio yo solo cruce mis brazo y mire a un lado.

― Que bueno― dijo mi padre ― Yo estoy con mi hija Sakura de vacaciones pero al parecer me olvide de confirmar la reservación de la cabaña en la que nos íbamos a quedar― dijo mi padre con tranquilidad.

― Pues porque no se quedan conmigo estoy solo― dijo el chico y lo mire.

― Bien pues nos quedaremos con usted joven Li― dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

― Es mejor irnos― le dije a mi padre y los dos me miraron.

― Sakura no querías quedarnos― me dijo mi padre de forma seria.

― Pues ya cambie de opinión― le dije y sonreí.

― Vamos Sakura― dijo mi padre tomando las maletas ― Nos quedaremos y es lo último― dijo mi padre con malestar.

Mire al chico y él me sonrío de lado igual que aquel día, ayudo a mi padre a bajar las maletas y entramos a la cabaña del chico.

― Pónganse cómodos― dijo el chico.

― Tus padres no vendrán― dijo mi padre al chico y el sonrío levemente.

― No pues tenían un problema en la escuela de mi hermana pequeña― dijo el chico mirándome.

― Ya veo― dijo mi padre ― Y que tal Shiefa como le ha ido― dijo mi padre es acaso que él conocía muy bien a la familia de este chico.

― Esta bien ya se caso― dijo el chico.

Estaba muy confundida pues mi padre conocía a la familia del chico y no sabía porque.

― Bien Sakura voy a prepara algo delicioso de cenar y mañana te enseñare a pescar― me dijo mi padre con aquella sonrisa.

― Padre quiero saber porque conoces al chico― le dije y el sonrió.

― Sakura lo conozco porque yo le daba clases a su hermana mayor y además el joven Li va en la misma universidad que tu y en el mismo año― mi padre estaba pensando algo ― Ahora que lo pienso Li me dijo que le diera la dirección de la universidad porque su hijo estudiaría diseño en aquella escuela es raro. ― mi padre dejo la habitación dejándome aun mas confundida.

En la noche daba a vueltas en la cama pensando en aquello que me dijo mi padre y no podía sacarme de la mente el rostro del chico que estaba en el cuarto de al lado del mío.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre me llevo a pescar y me explico cómo hacerlo pero no daba ninguna pues no pescaba ningún pez, el chico no estaba con nosotros porque si no me sentiría muy apenada de que viera que no pescaba nada.

Después de tanto tiempo de intentarlo nos marchamos de regreso a la cabaña y mi padre me dejo en la cabaña pues el tenia que traer algo que le hacía falta para la cena, entre a la cabaña y no había nadie el chico no se encontraba.

Subí a la planta alta para cambiarme de ropa pero me daba mucha curiosidad sobre aquel chico y entre a su habitación, mire había muchos dibujos de paisajes y de dibujos de la playa.

Mire que su escritorio estaba mi dibujo y tome entre mis manos, el tenia mi carta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―me dijo y lo mire con enojo ― Yo tendría que poner esa cara pues estas en mi habitación― me dijo y se acerco a mí.

― Este es mi dibujo― le dije y él me miro ― ¿Quiero que me devuelvas mi carta? ― le dije y el sonrío.

― Para que la quieres para que la quieres para entregársela a Yukito Tsukishiro, según yo se que él ya tiene una novia y es mucho más hermosa que tu― me dijo y yo me acerque a él le di una bofetada.

Me miro con enojo y me iba salir de aquella habitación pero él me tomo de la cintura y caí en su cama, su rostro estaba cerca del mío, sentía su respiración y tenía miedo de lo que me podía hacer.

― Yo lo sien…― no termine de decirle pues él ya me había dado un beso en mis labios, lo mire sin entender y cerré los ojos para sentir aquel beso tan tierno.

**********************************************S&S**********************************************

Durante las vacaciones de verano me la pase a su lado dibujando aquel paisaje que nos mostraba el mar, si no era lo que yo pensaba era un gran chico por fuera era muy frio pero por dentro era más tierno.

No sé cómo diablos me enamoro en 2 meses, era muy reservado casi no hablada de su familia y ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos porque yo sabía muy bien que él estaba también enamorado de mí.

Siempre me dibujaba en su cuaderno de dibujo no me dejaba verlo pero sabía que hace mucho me dibujaba en la universidad, al regreso a clases siempre me dejaba en mi salón y me sonreía de lado.

De regreso a mi casa lo veía en el parque dibujando lo que había en aquel lugar, la gente que estaba allí, los niños jugando y lo miraba a su lado él era muy talentoso dibujaba muy bien mucho mejor que yo.

Después íbamos a tomar un helado y me besaba antes de irse siempre me miraba con aquella sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba.

Con el tiempo me fui enamorando mas y mas hasta que le dije de mis sentimientos antes de la graduación él me correspondió con un beso y un te amo en mi oído, aquellas palabras hicieron latir mi corazón.

Aquella noche de graduación bailamos en medio de la luna y las luces que brillaban en el jardín sentí su olor a chocolate y lo abrace pues sabia que aquella noche seria aun más mágica.

Aquella noche me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho en aquella noche porque sabía que nuestro amor seria para siempre.

Poco después me mude con él a un departamento que los dos retamos y los dos buscamos nuestro propio trabajó, Shaoran encontró uno en una importante empresa de modas y yo encontré un trabajo en una revista de modas.

Cada día que pasaba a su lado más me enamoraba de él, de sus locuras, de sus obsesiones que tenia con comer chocolate, de su amor apasionado que me mostraba en la noche en la que estábamos juntos en la intimidad y de su sonrisa de lado que siempre me daba cuando me veía o cuando llegaba a casa.

Todo era tan perfecto pero no me había percatado de aquello hasta que un día que llegue a casa y mire que ya no había nada de él se había ido del departamento sin dejar ninguna nota.

Trate de llamarlo pero no me atendía y lo busque a su trabajó pero el muy cobarde se escondía de mi y no daba la cara, lloraba amargamente por las noches y saber que paso para que él se fuera del departamento de ese modo pero nada.

Estaba decidida y me quede toda la mañana a fuera de su empresa a esperarlo a que saliera tenía que salir y así fue salió de su empresa con un traje gris, camisa en blanco y corbata plateada, lo mire de enfrente y el también.

― Shaoran tenemos que hablar― le dije y el solo me paso de lado lo detuve antes de que se subiera ― Porque estas siendo así― le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

― Lo siento pero lo nuestro se termino― me dijo serio.

Se subió al carro sin decir más y se marcho, yo me desvanecí en aquel lugar y llore amargamente porque aun lo amaba.

Llegue a mi departamento destruida y camine hasta llegar al armario saque mi maleta y se escucho un extraño ruido mire que en el suelo había un disco y una nota.

_**Sakura lo siento mucho**_

Era la letra de Shaoran y tome el disco lo mire en mi computadora, allí estaba él sentado en la sala de nuestro departamento empezó a decirme:

_**Siento mucho hacerte tan infeliz en estos momentos pero no quiero que me veas así, no sé cómo decirte pero no puedo estar a tu lado no de este modo, yo te amo mucho pero esto no puede ser más. Necesitas a alguien que este a tu lado, a alguien que te recuerde como eres…desde que era un niño y mi hermana iba a tomar clases a tu casa me enamore de ti porque eras muy despistada, inocente y muy alegre que no te distes cuenta de que yo existía hasta la universidad cuando nos encontramos aquel día en que te ibas a declarar tu amor a otro…me dio mucha rabia de saber que estabas enamorada de aquel sujeto pero todo cambio cuando fuiste de vacaciones de verano a la playa, solo basto 2 meses para enamórate y todo el tiempo que pase contigo hasta la noche de la graduación, aquella noche tan especial para los dos…y todo lo que paso fue algo tan especial para mí porque me amas y eso me enamora mas de ti…**_

Lo veo en la pantalla de mi computadora llorar con tanto sentimiento nunca lo había visto así y yo también estoy llorando porque me dolía que se haya ido de esta forma.

_**Perdón por todo el daño que te estoy haciendo pero prefiero que me odies al verme como voy perdiéndote poco a poco en mi…lo bueno es que aun tengo mis dibujos en donde estas en ellos desde que era niño te dibujaba y te seguía dibujando con el paso del tiempo…grabándote en mi memoria y recordar que un día tuve a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado y que me amo como a nadie en este mundo.**_

_**Te amo, Sakura.**_

El video se termino y yo lloraba en mi cama porque Shaoran no quería que yo estuviera con él en estos momentos en que mas me necesitaba, mire el armario deje mi computadora en mi cama y me dirigí a este busque en lo alto del armario algo que él hubiera dejado para mí y encontré un sobre.

Y allí estaba la carta que hace unos años le había hecho a Yukito Tsukishiro y además encontré unos exámenes de hospital donde decían lo que tenia Shaoran y al saber cuál era su enfermedad llore con dolor y por primera vez entendí lo que me decía en su video.

Al día siguiente me vestí con hermoso vestido en color rosa, zapatos en color blanco, un abrigo ligero en color blanco y acomode mi largo cabello salí del departamento y me dirigí al evento en donde Shaoran estaría presente.

Entre al gran salón y había mucha gente camine entre ello, mire que Shaoran estaba solo mirando como la gente estaba divirtiéndose camine hasta donde estaba él y me miro con sorpresa.

Lo abrace y sentí su aroma a chocolate llore en su hombro lo mire a los ojos acaricie su cara con mi mano con mucho cariño y le dije.

― No importa que no me recuerdes― el estaba a punto de derramar las lagrimas pero continúe hablando ―Yo quiero estar a tu lado en ese momento porque puedo volverte enamorar las veces que sea necesario para que mi recuerdo este en ti― sonreí y el tomo mi rostro con su mano me beso y le correspondí del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo.

Nos separamos y lo mire sus rostro tenia lagrimas estaba llorando al igual que yo nos las secamos y el susurro algo antes de volver a besarnos.

― Te amo Sakura y quiero que esté a mi lado, quiero que me enamores todos los días―

***********************************************S&S****************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

_**Aun así te seguiré amando**_

**Capítulo **

**Enamórame todos los días.**

**"****_Recuerdo el día que te vi, tus ojos y sonrisa descifraba claves de amor y ternura, y mi corazón no podía descifrar la calve del camino secreto que llegaba a ti y a tu corazón"._**

**_Shaoran Li._**

**Shaoran POV**

**De nuevo como todos los días miraba el techo de la habitación y respiraba, de nuevo venia a mi mente imágenes borrosas que está perdiendo poco a poco tenía miedo de no volver a recordar mi vida y mas a ella.**

**Me gire allí estaba ella acostado a lado mío y yo sonreí al ver su espalda desnuda cubierta por la sabana de la cama y solo pensé que era muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado y que no la dejaría nunca.**

**Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño para cambiarme me mire al espejo busque en mi cabeza aquel gran golpe que me había dado en aquel accidente que tuve y estuve por un largo rato en el hospital cuando era un joven de 13 años, pero ahora de nuevo salió algo que no me percate es que poco a poco iba perdiendo los recuerdos y no solo los de ella si no todos lo que tuve en mi vida.**

**No quería perderla pero cuando me marche sin decirle nada ella me busco y me dijo que quería estar a mi lado enamórame todos los días pero en un momento olvidaría todo, no sabía si Sakura fuera capaz de estar a mi lado de esta forma.**

**Salí del baño y la mire aun dormida en la cama y sonreí era muy perezosa desde que era niña como lo sabía, la primera vez que la ve fue en su casa pues mi hermana mayor tenía problemas con una materia y busco la asesoría del profesor Kinomoto.**

**Aquel día yo aun era muy joven la mire allí sentada en un columpio en el patio con una sonrisa hermosa que ese día me había dado, era hermosa su pelo castaño corto, sus ojos color verde que brillaban en el sol fue lo que me enamoro de ella y mas por su forma de ser, ella era muy despistada pues nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia y eso que iba muy seguido a su casa.**

**Después tuve aquel accidente de auto con mis padres en donde el más afectado fui yo ya que no traía el cinturón de seguridad y el cual estaba muy mal herido pase mucho tiempo en el hospital y un tiempo no recordaba ciertas cosas el doctor me dijo que era temporal si fue así pero con el tiempo empezaba a sentir ciertos mareos y dolores de cabeza pero todos eran tranquilizados por medicamentos.**

**Tiempo después me contaron que Sakura estaba en la universidad de Diseño Grafico y decidí entrar a aquella universidad para poder estar cerca de ella y me notaria pero la gran sorpresa que me lleve seguía siendo la misma de siempre, hasta que un día la mire allí parada en la entrada y estaba viendo al chico alvino que caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela Sakura termino de bajar las escaleras y estiro su mano con un sobre pero el chico que había entrado se encontró con otra persona.**

**Camine hasta donde estaba Sakura y la mire escuche lo que le había dicho "**yo quiero darte mis sentimientos" la mire y sonreí, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no había respuesta y veo al sujeto con otra ella bajo la cabeza.

La hice regresar diciéndole algo que sabía que ella me miraría y por primera vez mire aquellos ojos color verde frente a frente y me hiso sentirá algo muy extraño en mi interior el sobre que ella tenía en sus manos voló, otra chica la tomo de la mano y se la llevo sin decir más las mire a las dos como se iban alejando de la escuela y camine hacia la salida y mire el sobre en aquel árbol que estaba enfrente de la escuela lo tome.

Lo abrí y me percate de un hermoso dibujo de ella y aquel sujeto la iba a romper pero después lee aquella carta y me percate de que ella estaba realmente enamorada de aquel sujeto y me sentí muy triste, empezó a llover de nuevo y saque de mi mochila un paraguas lo abrí y camine por las calles hasta que me percate de que Sakura regresaba a la escuela toda mojada y muy agitada.

Regrese a la escuela con la esperanza de regresarle su carta y volver a encontrar pero lo que me encontré fue más terrible allí estaba ella y aquel sujeto que la cubría con una sombrilla, tome la carta y camine de nuevo aun con la carta en mi manos.

Mis padres me habían prestado la casa en la playa para que pudiera descansar realizar mis dibujos a gusto pues ellos tenían que ir a ver qué problema estaba metida mi hermana.

Aquel día camine por la playa y me di cuenta de que ella estaba allí con el profesor Kinomoto, sonreía al ver como estaba ella muy aburrida el profesor estaba discutiendo con un señor de que no había reservación de su cabaña y así que me ocurrió que tal vez ellos pudieran quedarse en mi casa y yo podría dibujar a Sakura.

Y aquel verano que pase con ella fue el más inolvidable pues fue cuando por fin el dije mis sentimientos ella aun no me daba una respuesta pero yo le demostraría que puede enamorase de mi.

El tiempo paso y cada momento que pase con ella fue realmente inolvidable desde aquel verano hasta entonces, sus muestras de cariño su entrega total de ese amor que ella tenía por mi pero entonces todo cambio porque poco a poco estaba olvidando las cosas importantes de mi vida y entre ellas esta Sakura.

Fue muy cobarde de mi dejarla sin decirle un motivo o mas dicho decirle la verdad, pero sabía que ella sufriría al saber que estaba perdiendo mis recuerdos y que en unos años no recordaría nada.

Pero en aquel evento, aquel beso, aquella caricia me hiso de nuevo tener el valor de poder seguir a lado de la única mujer que me haría feliz el resto de mi vida.

**S&S**

Desperté de nuevo y mire a un lado estaba una foto de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, ella estoy con ella y con una hermosa niña igual a mi sonrío al ver esa hermosa imagen y encuentro una nota que dice.

"Mi amor en el tocador esta un libro en este podrás saber quiénes somos y cuando estés listo baja a desayunar, te ama tu esposa Sakura Li".

Así era no recordaba a esa mujer que en cada foto se venía tan feliz a mi lado y a lado de aquella niña que era idéntica a mí, me levante y tome el libro en mis manos veía lo que estaba escrito y había fotos de cada momento que estado con ella.

Por una razón no podía recordad nada de ella y eso me ponía muy mal porque ella me amaba cada vez mas y mas, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba de diferentes formas y eso me agradaba, al final del libro decía "Aunque tus recuerdos se han ido tu corazón aun recuerda aquellos sentimientos por mí, aun así te seguiré amando y te protegeré hasta el final de mis días."

Sonreí al leer eso ultimo, era cierto mi corazón latía tan fuerte por ella y por la pequeña, salí de la habitación con el corazón lleno de amor y la mire con aquellos ojos verdes ella me recibió con un tierno beso.

*************************************************Fin*******************************************


End file.
